halofandomcom-20200222-history
Apex site
dropship.]] The Apexhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vtO61E9EWI was a Forerunner installation that contained a fleet of many Forerunner ships inside the Flood-Controlled Shield World.Halo Wars cutscene "Unusually Quiet"Halo Wars cutscene "One Problem At A Time" Its primary purpose appeared to be as a base for the dormant Forerunner ships, which were docked in the surrounding towers.Halo Wars cutscene "We're Burning Sunshine" Description The Apex site consisted of a narrow main platform hovering high above the inner surface of the Flood-Controlled Shield World, and numerous docking towers housing a fleet of Forerunner ships. It had a transporter pad which also worked as a Containment Field Device. The system was operated by vocal commands.Halo Wars cutscene "Rescued Or Not" The main platform was accessible from the Apex Base Site, a structure on top of a towering hill comprised of a series of ramps, containing a transporter pad. It was located on the inner surface of the Shield World, most likely somewhere under the Apex.Halo Wars level "Reactor" At one end of the platform, there was a spherical activation console covered in Forerunner glyphs, similar to the one at the Relic on Harvest. The console could only be operated by a Reclaimer, and when activated, would unlock the dormant Forerunner ships. When the installation was activated, a Beam Emitter next to the activation console would emit a continuous stream of energy directly upwards, much like in many other Forerunner facilities. On the other end of the platform, there was an elevator which lead right into the Shield World's artificial star. Because of this, the lift obviously had to be shielded against the extreme heat. On the way to the star, there was an "access point", the nature of which is unknown, but it was likely a type of energy barrier, as it would need to be "broken through" in order to access the star.Halo Wars level Escape, Forge's quotes History and the Red Team at the Apex, preparing to destroy the Shield World.]] In 2531, the Apex was the site of a major engagement between SPARTAN Red Team and Covenant forces lead by the Arbiter, who were attempting to prevent the UNSC from destroying the Shield World and the recently activated Forerunner ships at dock there. The Covenant, who discovered that they could use a human to activate the installation, captured Ellen Anders and brought her to the site. The Arbiter used her to activate the system, but she managed to escape the control center using the platfrom's Transporter Pad. After regrouping and coming up with a plan to stop the Covenant from using the ships, the UNSC forces established a base and assaulted the Apex Base Site. After reaching the top, they teleported the 's Slipspace Drive to the main platform of the installation, where they confronted several Elites and the Arbiter. After the repulsing of the Covenant assault and the death of the Arbiter in battle, Sgt. Forge ascended up to the center of the Shield World and overloaded the FTL Reactor, causing the star to go supernova and obliterating the Installation.Halo Wars cutscene "We're Burning Sunshine" Gallery Image:HW12.png|Activation of the Apex. Image:HW14.png|A Forerunner Ship powering up. Image:HW17.png|The Forerunner ships being contained within the Apex. Image:Restrainor.png|Ellen Anders being held in the Containment Field Device of the Apex. Image:ActivationConsole.png|The Apex site's activation console. Image:Apex_base_ramps_early.jpg|The ramps leading up to the Apex Base Site teleport. Image:Forerunner Apex.jpg|A Forerunner activating the Apex. Sources Related Pages * Micro Dyson Sphere * Shield World * Unnamed Shield World Category:The Forerunner Category:Places